Hope Has A Place
by Mariel Gullwhacker
Summary: A Mariel/Dandin fic. Also an Enya song. I accidentally uploaded this to the Harry Potter section.


**__**

Hope Has A Place

A/N: This is dedicated to Cesar Salazar, who requested a Mariel/Dandin fic. It's sort of switching POVs, the first verse is Dandin (that's the first two bits) and the second verse is Mariel (the next two) and so on. The last verse is both together. I like doing songfics because it's a lot quicker than, say, a full-length story - or even just part of one. Also, short and sweet are syllables that come to me often. There will be a longer one coming up though.

__

One look at love

And you may see

It weaves a web 

Over mystery

Only a friend. But yet much dearer than any other friend. They had quested, laughed and joked together. Often during the winter they would sleep side by side by a fire in order to keep warm.

He didn't love her, of course. Well, he might - after all, what did he know about love? The only love he knew was family love - the Abbey had given him that. Real love he wanted, the kind that comes once in a lifetime.

__

All ravelled threads

Can rend apart

For hope has a place in the lover's heart

Hope has a place in a lover's heart

And yet - there was always a chance. They'd been friends for seasons, chatting around, making camps. Hope had set in, and love had made it's home.

__

Whispering world

A sigh of sighs

The ebb and the flow

Of the ocean tides

She remembered the long journey over land to Terramort, ending with Bobbo's den. Then the scuttled ship, which they'd sailed in, laughing and arguing with no thought of what was to come.

__

One breath, one word

May end or may start

A hope in a place of the lover's heart

Hope has a place in the lover's heart

If only he'd give her one word, one sign! Even a different way of breathing could tell her. But what if it was negative? She didn't think she could bear it. But there was always hope, and hope would be there until she had an answer.

__

Look to love

You may dream

And if it should leave

Then give it wings

He could always dream…and if she should tell him that she loved him too, he'd give the hope away freely, because then he wouldn't need to hope - he'd _know_.

__

But if such a love

Is meant to be

Hope is home, and the heart is free

Hope has a place in the lover's heart

If Fate had decreed that he should have unrequited love, who was he to fight it? If he was never to know if she loved him, there was always hope - and the heart would be in love, and free to make it's own decisions.

__

Under the heavens 

We journey far

On roads of life

We're the wanderers

They had quested far and wide together, under the blue skies. Their lives had almost been spent as one, and they worked well together.

__

So let love rise

So let love depart

Let hope have a place in the lover's heart

Hope has a place in the lover's heart

They should love each other; they'd been so much to each other.

But they shouldn't love each other; it would spoil their friendship.

She would let hope have a place in her heart. She loved him; nothing could change that, even if he only thought of her as a friend. Play with fire, you'll get burned, she'd been told, and the advisor was right. She couldn't try and throw away her feelings - what if she succeeded, and then found that he loved her? It didn't bear thinking about.

__

Look to love

And you may dream

And if it should leave

Then give it wings

But if such a love

Is meant to be

Hope is home, and the heart is free

They knew that they loved the other, and that was good enough for them, although they didn't know that the other loved them. It was confusing enough, and though their hearts ached with their seemingly unrequited love, they had hope, and hope is the best thing of all.

__

Hope is home, and the heart is free

****

The mousemaid rises, and though tears are flowing freely down her face, she runs over the cliffs, leaving the words she had scratched into the wet sand to be washed away by the tide. She runs back to the small camp, hoping and praying that she might find out soon. Then she stops and stares at the tiny words carved on to a piece of wood burning in the fire. Then it is lost to view for eternity, but she knows now.

The mouse stands up and climbs down the cliff, down to the shore, where he can watch the waves. For a few seconds, he looks at the sentence inscribed in the sand. Then the waves break over it, and it is gone forever, but he has seen it, read it, and knows what it says.

Two mice, walking over the cliffs. Their companions know better than to disturb them, but know what has happened when they come back, happier, and with a new look in their eyes.


End file.
